


home for the holidays

by riversritual



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas fic, Crying, Hurt and comfort, Mentions of bad parents, first fanfic of the festive season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21648730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversritual/pseuds/riversritual
Summary: Credits to lance-alt on Tumblr for the original post
Relationships: Platonic Moxiety - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

Patton had been away from home, from his best friends, for a whole week.

And he was utterly exhausted.

He did love his parents, but seven days of having to tolerate disapproving comments and opinions on how he had chosen to live his life had nearly broken him.

There was a few times that he cried himself to sleep at night.

Virgil would go ballistic if he found out what happened.

At least Patton would see his best friend again, he’d missed that purple haired dark angel.

Just days before Patton was due to return, Virgil had texted to say he’d be waiting with Logan and Roman at the gate.

But unfortunately, Patton couldn’t find any of them, at all.

Look, it’s not like he was expecting anything big but it would have been nice to see them again after getting off the plane.

Patton waited for a while after getting the last of his bags, but it became clear they weren’t coming.

He found a ride back to the house, trying not to feel too disappointed.

Maybe they just forgot, it was fine.

Whatever happened, Patton was just glad to be home.

He put his phone on charge and packed his clothes away back in his wardrobe.

The house felt empty, cold and alone, as it usually did when he was the only one there.

Patton decided he wouldn’t let himself be sad, and so turned on the heating and most lights and then the TV.

He was sitting on the couch, bundled up with a blanket when the front door slammed open.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell I don’t know how an airport works???

Virgil was a mess.

A frustrated, worrying mess.

Patton had never arrived at the gates where he was waiting with Roman and Logan, so now Virgil was driving back to the house to grab some things before going back out to find his best friend.

He didn’t expect to see Patton, completely okay, sitting in the living room with the TV on.

The blond had proceeded to jump at the sound of the door slamming shut and looked just as shocked to see Virgil as he was shocked to see him.

“PATTON!?”

“Virgil...?”

“YOU....I.....WE-“

Frustrated groaning.

Patton was extremely confused. How much time had passed without him noticing?

Virgil sighed. “I was waiting for you at the gate with Roman and Logan, and you never showed up so we got worried. I was coming back here to get some things then I was gonna catch up with them to go find you because by that point I was sure something had happened and-“

“Wait, wait, wait,” Patton interjected, abandoning the blanket on the couch and coming over to stand in front of his best friend. “You guys were there?”

“Of course we were, we knew you were coming home today and I wanted to make sure you were okay because I know what your family is like and- Crap, no, why are you crying? I’m sorry, what did I do?”

Patton pulled his sleeve into his palm and wiped at his eyes. “No, it’s just....I couldn’t find any of you and I thought you weren’t coming for me.”

Virgil couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “Patton...of course we’d come get you. Hang on, what gate were you at after landing?”

“D12, I texted you it.”

The purple haired emo whipped out his phone and scrolled through the recent messages.

“Oh my god.” He facepalmed, “I misread and thought it was B12. We were on the complete opposite side.”

Patton was silent for a moment before he laughed.

Virgil felt so mad and disappointed in himself. “I’m so sorry, Pat.”

“Hey, it’s okay. At least I got back here with no trouble. Wanna watch Disney movies with me?”

“Okay, I’ll just text Roman and Logan so they know to come home.”

And then he didn’t.

The reactions of the two when they finally came home only to find Virgil and Patton, snuggled up and cosy, watching movies on the couch, it was so worth it.


End file.
